


A Simple Misunderstanding

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: He really should have been more clear about things





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new chapter for ya. This one was pretty fun to write. I love writing characters in high school.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

"You're positive you want to do this in the middle of the school day?"

"Absolutely."

"You've got some serious balls, mate."

"You're odd."

"Obviously. But you're serious about this?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that today?"

"As many as it takes. Are you even positive that she's going to say yes? You're not even dating."

"And I'm hoping that this will change all that. You and I both know that she and I have been dancing around each other for a while. So now I'm making the first move."

"Well, I truly, truly wish you the best of luck today, mate."

"Thanks, Kebo."

"Anytime, Grant. Though, I'm mainly wishing you luck because I hope you didn't misread any signals and that you're right about you two just dancing around your feelings for each other."

"I'm right. Just wait, you'll see."

.

.

.

Taking a deep breath, Grant makes his way into the school cafeteria, straightening out his dark green t-shirt as he walks across the tiled floor.

"Excuse me, everybody," he speaks up once he reaches the middle of the cafeteria, a Santa hat adorning his head and a string of jingle bells hanging around his neck. He glances around the cafeteria before locking eyes with one brunette in particular. "I have something very important that I want to ask someone very special."

He watches as the girl in question stands a little taller and smiles at him.

"We've been dancing around this for a long time, and I think it's about time for a dance that we can both enjoy. Guys!"

All of a sudden, before anyone can really register what's happening, Kebo, Mack, and Trip emerge and move to stand to the right side of Grant, all three of them wearing Santa hats on their heads.

One by one, each guy lifts up his red or green t-shirt, words painted onto each of their chests in white.

On Kebo's chest, it reads 'Christmas', on Mack's it reads 'Dance', on Trip's it reads 'With', and on Grant's it reads 'Me?'.

"So what do you say, Princess? Wanna go to the Christmas dance with me?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Next thing he knows he's being bombarded by a petite brunette, her arms wrapping tightly around him in a hug, her face buried in his chest.

Grant glances down at the brunette girl hugging him tightly. But it's the wrong brunette.

He looks back up to see the intended brunette with her arms crossed and glaring daggers at him.

"Ohhh, crap."

.

.

.

"Wow, mate. That seriously backfired on you."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, Kebo," Grant mutters as he works to scrub the paint off his chest. "Thank you for reminding me."

Kebo grins. "Happy to."

Grant rolls his eyes at his friend and continues scrubbing at his chest.

"Grant Ward, you better have a damn good explanation for me right now."

Lifting his head, Grant spins to the door of the school bathroom to see his best friend standing in the doorway, the brunette he actually intended to ask to the dance.

"Skye."

"Oi! Would you get out of here? This is the boys' bathroom, in case you haven't noticed."

Skye rolls her eyes at Kebo. "Shut up, Kebo. I'm here to talk to Grant."

Kebo opens and closes his mouth a few times before nodding his head. "Right. I'll just be over here then." He points to another area of the bathroom, moving over there and putting his head down as he scrubs at his own chest, trying to remove the paint.

Skye moves further into the bathroom, making her way over to Grant and stopping right in front of him, her eyes still narrowed at him.

"Skye, I promise—"

"Shut up." She grabs the rag out of his hand and wets it underneath the faucet before bringing it up to his chest. She silently scrubs at the paint on his chest for a solid minute before finally breaking the silence between them.

"I should hate you right now," she says to him.

He nods. "You should."

"I feel like a complete idiot," she continues, ignoring his comment. "I thought you were asking me to the dance. Especially when you said Princess. That's my nickname, Grant."

"It is. And I was."

"Then why did Paula Atkins hug you and say yes to your proposal?"

"That's on me," he tells her. "Paula's had a really big crush on me since the first day of school."

"I can't see why," Skye mutters under her breath, her hands lingering on the barely there definitions of Grant's abs.

Grant smirks for a moment before dipping his head to try and look in Skye's eyes. "I should have made things more clear by actually saying your name and making sure Paula wasn't anywhere nearby. I thought it was obvious to pretty much everyone in the entire school that I was asking you to the dance."

"Everyone except Paula, apparently."

"Yeah, apparently. But hey, we can still go to the dance together. I can find Paula and tell her that—"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He furrows his brows. "I'm confused. I thought you didn't want me to go to the dance with Paula."

"I don't."

"But now you're telling me that I have to?"

"Yep."

"Okay. But why?"

Skye sighs and looks up at him. "Grant, the poor girl thinks you asked her to the dance, so just take her to the dance. I promise you it's fine, I'll be fine. Especially because I know that you don't like her like that."

He shakes his head. "I don't."

"And because I know you're going to save at least one dance for me."

"Always."

"Also because I know that next year, our senior year, you're going to go even more all out when you ask me and make sure that it's clear to everyone that you're asking me."

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> The prompt I had found for this one was "There's this Christmas dance & I wanted to ask you to go with me, so I planned this elaborate idea to ask you but when the plan went through this girl that has a crush on me was there too & thought I asked her to the dance instead but oh gosh I didn't mean for this to happen but now you're mad at me & I don't know how to make it up to you". I feel like it deviated a little bit at the end, but I still love it. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
